


Trust in You

by punkyjr



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ruslena - Freeform, trigger warning for eating disorder mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjr/pseuds/punkyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (fictional) adventures of Ruslan and Elena as they begin their journey as skating partners and learn to trust again after the betrayal they suffered at the hands of their former partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in You

At first, Ruslan hadn't been sure what he would think about sharing an apartment with Elena. Her energy and charm combined to make her personality larger than life, which could be intimidating to a more reserved individual like himself. Elena's confidence was awe-inspiring.

However, Elena's arrival left him no time to feel shy, as she began to decorate her share of the spaces in the apartment. The spaces she dominated looked more like a home than his areas did. Her walls were covered in posters, medals, and trophies she collected over the years. Yet, when she had unpacked all her things, she was still frowning. "What is wrong?" Ruslan asked, starting to worry. She sighed. "Nothing is wrong...something just feels incomplete." Lena muttered, shaking her head. "Any way I can help?" He offered. "If you're good at cooking, perhaps." Lena joked. As if on command, her stomach growled. Making a wide eyed face, he teased "Well then, I shall feed you, before your stomach eats you alive!" For the first time outside of their practices at the rink, Lena laughed, and the sound warmed Ruslan's heart.

Dinner was nothing terribly fancy, just spaghetti with bruschetta on top, the only quick dish he'd known he had the ingredients on hand to make while still having some semblance of nutritional value. "Eat, child!" He playfully chided, as he doled a large serving of pasta onto Lena's plate before brandishing a wooden spoon at her. Once more, his goofiness was rewarded with her laughter. He couldn't help but think that things were already looking up because of their shared sense of humor. From the speed with which Lena wolfed down the spaghetti, he guessed it had been several hours since the previous meal she'd consumed.

In the morning, he caught Lena trying to slip out the door for her pre-practice run with only a protein shake in hand as her breakfast. "Nyet, Lena, that will not do. Come have a proper breakfast." He scolded, taking her free hand and coaxing her back into the tiny apartment. After convincing Lena to stay for a while, he cooked scrambled eggs with cheese and diced bell peppers. The dish won Lena's approval, and she reluctantly admitted it was far more filling than the protein shake would have been. 

Ruslan observed Lena's behavior over the next few weeks, and grew increasingly worried that she might be suffering from an eating disorder. Such conditions were not uncommon in the competitive world of figure skating, especially in disciplines which involved the female skater being lifted by her partner. In figure skating, it could be argued that the ladies were more prone to eating disorders than the men. He wondered if Lena were seeing herself in the mirror, or whether the images she saw were distorted by her perceptions of beauty and normalcy. He resolved to look after her until the problems went away.

Meanwhile, Lena was equally determined to coax him out of his shell. She selected a new haircut for him, and gave his wardrobe a total makeover, save for a few of his favorite outfits which he chose to keep. He welcomed her advice and guidance; there was no denying she had a better eye for style. Every part of his life seemed to be getting a fresh start, and the change of pace was refreshing. Ruslan had forgotten how it felt to take risks. Lena ensured the risks played out in his favor.

Though he had been hesitant at first, the random day-trips Lena thought up became the highlights of the summer, in his mind. He eagerly awaited the little announcements which preceded each trip. "The weather is so nice and we have the day off, let's go to the beach, Ruslan!" She suggested, following breakfast one morning. He'd paused as if he had to consider whether to agree to such a proposition, leading to a fit of giggles from Lena. "Fine, but you must promise not to call me scrawny when you see me waring my swimsuit." He announced, with all the seriousness he could muster. Lena sealed the deal with a pinky promise. "Besides, Rus, you are not scrawny anyways, so hush." She assured him. "You are too kind." Ruslan mumbled, despite his smile. "Quit refusing my compliments, idiot!" She chided. For a moment, Lena looked so absurdly stern that he couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. He could see a wave of relief wash over her as he chuckled.


End file.
